Bradley Cunnignham: Road Warrior
Bradley Cunningham: Road Warrior is a bizzare, semi-tragic webnovel being written by commanderhunter. Or at least it was. Now it's been put on indefinite idle, so don't expect it anytime soon. Anyways, it follows the path of 24-year-old Bradley Cunningham, a man whose hometown was massacred by--well, I can't give it away, now can I? In any event, he tracks down a very militaristic Team Rocket, whom he believes is responsible for the destruction of his hometown. Characters Bradley Cunningham: A 24-year old former resident of Salty Gulch, Terra. Recently, his life hasn't been going to well. His fiancee disappeared under mysterious circumstances; his house was bulldozed by accident; and his best friend had also disappeared. It only got worse--after taking a nap in the local train station, he wakes up to find his hometown's residents massacred. Needless to say, he wasn't too fond of that. Personality wise, he is strong, brave, and very clever. He is also a very deep sleeper--he would need to be to avoid hearing the gunshots during the massacre. He is often afflicted by survivor's guilt, and is very introspective sometimes. After stealing a motorcycle (the owner was dead) and the local bartender's Poke balls (they were actually entrusted to him), he heads out of town. Ash Ketchum: This guy needs no introduction, aside from being somewhat older than normal (14). Misty Cascade: Believe it or not, she's not exactly the same lady you saw in the anime. Tough, independent, and tomboyish, she is much stronger than normal--she managed to wake up Bradley by clubbing him in the kneecap with a baseball bat. She seems to have a semi-romantic relationship with Brock. Brock Stonewall: He's about the same as normal, aside from his womanizing being more obvious--he is actually a bit of a nymphomaniac. (Not that he's ever had sex before...) May Birch: A gentle, loving young lady that serves as the damsel in distress--Brad often needs to save her, usually from Team Rocket. Max Birch: A scholarly, intelligent kid that needs little introduction--you probably know more about him than I do. Latrine: A Frenchman that serves as one of Team Rocket's assassins. He often uses French words as well as English, much to the irritation of everyone else. Despite his somewhat silly attributes, he is also cold and cruelly efficient--he hates killing people in public, and has no qualms with killing innocent people and children. In fact, he nearly killed Ash on one occasion. He is almost never seen without an unlit cigarette between his teeth (he doesn't have a lighter). Admiral Martin: The first Team Rocket exec Brad meets. He commands a large portion of TR's private navy. He has a "thing" for women, a weakness Brad takes advantage of when he meets Martin. Brad's Pokemon Bradley kept a Turtwig as a pet at one point. However, once it evolved into Torterra, it left behind a videocassette stating that it had decided to leave Bradley and join its own herd. Bradley soon realized his hidden gift: his brain would automatically translate Pokemon speech into plain and simple English. In other words, he could understand what Pokemon were saying. Bradley soon forgot about it, and lived alone for several years. After the Salty Gulch Massacre, Bradley was entrusted with a set of Poke balls from the local bartender. He currently has a Submashark, a Rhyperior, and a Rockhawk. Strangely, half of the Poke balls he has are hand grenades, a fact Brad learned pretty quickly... Category:Stories